Just A Dream
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Song Fic. Troy's death and how Gabi copes with it. Review.


AN: Words in bold are lyrics. Others are the story.

_**Just A Dream **_

_Gabriella Montez had just graduated from East High. A few weeks ago a bunch of her friends and her along with her boyfriend went on a graduation trip. On their way back, there was a terrible accident. Their car had flipped on the highway and caused a huge accident. Troy, Gabriella, Jason, and Kelsi were in the car that flipped. They all made it out except for Troy. He was severely hurt and was flown to the hospital. The gang arrived at the hospital only to find that Troy had passed away._

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen**_

_**All dressed in white**_

_**Going to the church that night**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**_

_**Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue**_

A few days later, everyone was at the funeral. Gabriella stepped out of the car. She has been paralyzed by the accident and that Troy was dead. Chad and Zeke stepped out of the car to help her stand. She was able to walk but not well. Taylor followed after them. They all walked towards the large group of people who were weeping over their lost. They slowly walked towards where Troy's parents were. Mrs. Bolton hugged Gabriella tightly and both shed a tear. Then the Boltons walked away to the other side of the grave. The others followed.

_**And when the church doors opened up wide**_

_**She put her veil down**_

_**Trying to hide the tears**_

_**Oh she just couldn't believe it**_

_**She heard trumpets from the military band**_

_**And the flowers fell out of her hand**_

Everyone was given a white rose to put on the casket. They all sat in silence while the preacher man spoke. All you could hear was someone crying and nothing else. Chad was holding Taylor as she cried. Mr. Bolton was trying to calm his wife down. Zeke was hugging Sharpay. Gabriella was all left alone. Then the preacher finished and everyone got out of their seat and walked towards the casket. They all put their flower down on it.

_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

Then everyone left. The gang helped Gabriella walk towards the car. But they stopped when she did. "You guys go ahead." She sad softly. "But you can't walk Gabi." Sharpay said while wiping away tears. "I'll be fine. Just go." They all nodded and left. Gabriella struggle to walk but couldn't. She tried again. Her legs hurt so much but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind. She walked towards Troy's grave. She bent down to her knees and ran her fingers over the writing in the tombstone.

_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**_

_**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt**_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**_

_**Then they handed her a folded up flag**_

_**And she held on to all she had left of him**_

_**Oh, and what could have been**_

_**And then the guns rang one last shot**_

_**And it felt like a bullet in her heart**_

She let a few tears roll down her face but quickly wiped them away. "I miss you Troy. I love you. I promise to visit you every week. I promise." Taylor had come back to help her and heard Gabriella's promise. She smiled weakly at how Gabriella handle the ceremony today. She shed a few tears but not a lot. She also knew that Gabriella was bundling up everything inside. She never cried in front of a huge crowd. Not even when her father died. Taylor walked towards Gabriella. She bent down beside her and put an arm around her. They sat there crying a little. Then they finally stood up and Taylor helped Gabriella walk back to the car where the others were waiting.

_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

They dropped off Gabriella at her house. Taylor had agreed to stay with her while her mom was out at work. Taylor helped her to her room. She laid on the bed staring out the balcony doors. She thought back to the wonderful memories of her and Troy on that balcony. She remembered the time when he climbed the tree to talk to her to get her back for the callbacks of the Twinkle Town Musical. She also remembered the time when they had a dinner date in her own room no too long ago. She closed her eyes and let a few tears roll. Taylor walked through the doors carrying a tray of hot chocolate and snacks. She saw her with her eyes close and tears rolling. Gabriella wished Troy were there to wipe them away. Her heart was breaking and Taylor knew. She put the tray down and walked over to the bed. She put an arm around her. Gabriella couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke out crying. Taylor hugged her more closely. "I missed him Taylor." She said through cries. "I know hun. We all do." Taylor responded. They sat there crying all night. When Gabriella had the energy to go to sleep, she saw Troy and a white light. She never reawakened the next morning.

_**Oh, **_

_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**Oh, now I'll never know**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Oh, this is just a dream**_

_**Just a dream**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

**AN: I know that was a weird ending but I didn't know how to end it. Anyways song is called Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. I know the story doesn't fit but it's the only song I knew that had the same message. Review**


End file.
